Helena Wankstein
American |affiliations = Carl Johnson |vehicles = Bandito Sadler |name = Helena Wankstein |caption = Helena Wankstein aiming her pistol. |businesses = Lawyer |home = Flint Range, Flint County, San Andreas |voice = Bijou Phillips|status = Determinant}} Helena Wankstein is a minor character in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and one of the girlfriends Carl Johnson can date. Overview Helena lives on a farm in Flint Range, Flint County and meets Carl Johnson beside the Ammu-Nation store in Blueberry, Red County, shooting some targets on a deck (after mission The Green Sabre is passed). Well groomed, she is a lawyer by trade but is enthusiastic about guns. She is normally home at two periods of the day, between 08:00 to 12:00 and from 14:00 to 02:00. Helena demands Carl to have low muscle, low fat, and high sex appeal in order to date her. As a matter of fact, since she only likes men with really low muscle, Carl has to lose all muscle that he might have gained if he wants to date Helena. She seems to tolerate only up to 15-20% muscle. Losing muscle can only be achieved by the logical way of starving Carl for two or three days until he gets hungry, loses all his fat and then the muscle. Physical activities during that period will make the process faster, especially swimming and diving. Date Types Food Date Helena prefers to go to restaurants, the nearest being the World of Coq restaurant in Rodeo, Los Santos. Club Date Carl can take Helena to either the club in Idlewood, Los Santos (Alhambra) or Queens, San Fierro (Gaydar Station), but the Alhambra remains a better solution since it's closer, despite both clubs being fairly away from Helena's house. To impress Helena with dancing, the player must score over 4,000 points. Driving Date Helena likes Carl to drive fairly slowly in rural areas (such as around her farm) or nice parts of town. Driving around her fields will suffice for this date. Coffee Helena will ask Carl in for coffee when their relationship gets to 70%. Rewards The rewards for dating Helena include access to her tool shed, which includes: a chainsaw, a flamethrower, Molotov Cocktails and a pistol. At 50% she gives Carl the keys to her Bandito, but even without having the keys, CJ can still steal it, since it has no doors, making her the only girlfriend to have, or own a car that is easily accessible to the player to begin with as opposed to being inaccessible until the required percentage in the relationship is gained. At 100% Carl gets the Rural Clothes, which are located in the special menu on the wardrobe. In her farm, there is also a Sadler that is unlocked for CJ at any time, thus making her the only girlfriend to have another vehicle that is always parked in front of her home regardless of whether she is at home or not. Trivia *If the player stands in front of Helena when she is at the shooting range, she will keep shooting the player as if he was not there. *If the player does not meet her standards when he arrives on her ranch for their date, she will refuse to go out with him. *Strangely, Helena enjoys the countryside but complains that Rodeo is beneath her as "she went to a private school" "she can't stand trash like this", which is odd, as Rodeo is the location of wealthy clothing shops. *Helena's surname is a wordplay on the phrase wank stain. *She is the only girlfriend in the game that requires more than two statistic requirements; low muscle, low fat, and high sex appeal. The other girlfriends only require a maximum of two. *She is the only girlfriend to have a car parked outside her location that is not locked to begin with until the player reaches the required percentage to unlock her car, as the Bandito has no doors. She is also the only girlfriend to have another car that regularly spawns in front of her house, in her case a Sadler. *If the player attacks Helena in any way in the shooting range, she will start to shoot at him, aiming directly at him no matter where he is. ** The player can sic a GSF member on Helena by targeting her and punching in her direction (without actually hitting her). Helena won't retaliate against the gang member's gunfire and will be Wasted. Navigation de:Helena Wankstein es:Helena Wankstein fi:Helena Wankstein pl:Helena Wankstein pt:Helena Wankstein fr:Helena Wankstein Wankstein, Helena Wankstein, Helena Wankstein, Helena Category:Determinant Characters